Love and A Untold Secret
by MeerKat
Summary: Chapter 5 is up. A new Generation has arrived. K/C in previous chapters
1. The Beginning Of The End

AN: My very first ATTEMPT at writing a TP fic

AN: My very first ATTEMPT at writing a TP fic. So bare with me! ^_^!!

Love and a Secret…..

It was late in the morning when Kelandry of Kennan. Kel smiled humbly and reached over to touch her new husband's soft red hair but instead she touched the rough surface of his pillow. She sat up looked to see if he was in the room. But he wasn't…

"Cleon?…" her voice in a distressed tone. Her eyes fell upon a small scrap of paper with writing on it on a small table next to the large bed. She moved over and picked the paper up and started to read it. It read:

"My Sweet Pearl,

I have been called away unexceptantly to rescue a group of Riders captured by Gallans. I will come back to you as soon as it is possible, Till then keep me in your Heart.

Yours Forever,

Cleon"

Tears were running down her face by the time she finished the small hand-written letter. Kel wiped away the tears as she heard a knock on the room's door. "Come in?" she said depressingly. Nealan of Queenscove walked in. "Kel are you okay? You didn't come for breakfast, I got…" his eyes fell upon Kel's tear swollen eyes. "Cleon was one of the knight called away I suppose". Kel nodded.

"You didn't tell him yet did you?" Neal asked. "No I didn't. I was meaning to tell him today…He would have been so happy to find out that he was going to be a father…" Kel said sadly "Neal what if he doesn't come back alive! The Gallan's have been getting stronger by the day!". Neal scowled at Kel. "If you are going to talk like that I'm leaving" he said in a semi-serious tone. "Ok..Ok..I'll stop" she said trying to smile but it didn't help.

TBC!

Whatcha think? I know it is short but I wasn't sure if anyone would like it…soooo Im thinking about adding on more chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters. They belong to the all-powerful Tamora Pierce!


	2. Bad News and Pain...

Love and a Secret…

Love and a Secret…

A/N: Okay Im going to try to put a new chapter up every week. Don't ask me how I'm going to do that because Im extremely lazy and I some kind of writer's block but I WILL STILL TRY.. Even though it might be the WORST thing I have ever written.

Several days later the worst thing happened that could ever happen to Kel, Happened…

A messenger covered in blood, mud and sweat ran into the dining hall in which the King was sitting tonight. "Your Majesty, The Gallans captured the group of knights sent to rescue the Riders. They have informed us that 3 knight have been executed" his voice hoarse and scratchy. Neal ran to Kel just in time to catch her.

"Kel! Are you okay?!" Neal asked distraughtly.

Kel's eyes flickered then popped open and the first words that came to her lips were "Cleon is dead….".

Several people gasped and the hall lit up with chattered but it all died down when they saw Kel sobbing on the floor with Neal's arm around her shoulder talking to her softly. 

Prince Roald stood up from one of the tables and went to Neal and whispered something to him, Neal nodded and took one of Kel's arms and Roald took the other one. Together they took Kel up to her room.

When they got there Kel was asleep so Neal layed her on the bed and sat down next to Roald in the room.

" Do you think its true?" Roald asked.

"I don't know"

Roald looked at Neal. "You love her don't you Neal?" 

Neal stared at the Prince blankly and was about to say something when the door opened loudly. In the doorway stood Prosper and Seaver.

"Is she okay?" they asked almost at the same time.  
Roald nodded "Yes. She's pretty upset". Neal just sat there dumbly thinking do I love her? But what about Dom…. Mithros! I shouldn't care about his feelings.. HE CALLS ME MEATHEAD!!!

Kel lay there silently listening to the conversation but soon drifted off into a deep sleep dreaming of her Cleon.

-------------------------------Somewhere in Galla…------------------------------------

A young man with fire red hair lay strewn on a hard straw-covered stone floor. "Kel……" his voice raw. A large leather whipped hit his back with a _CRACK._ The man screamed in pain. Another man around the age of twenty brought him over to a corner. " Shh" was all the man said.


	3. New Love?

Love and A Secret

Love and A Secret!

A/N: Woo-Who! Chapter 3. Okay thanks to all that reviewed! I would like to thank Akeris and anyone else who read chapter 2! This will probably a really BAD chapter…Im going to try to write more next time!

Chapter 3

New Love

Cleon lay on his stomach his face scrunched up in tremendous pain. To stop from screaming out and being lashed again by the whip he thought about his wife, Kel. She was the love of his life and he would probably never see her again. He couldn't move his arm to wipe the small tear that fell down his cheek. Dom sat next to him pitying the young knight. He had seen how much Kel and Cleon were in love it must kill him to know that he may not make it out of this prison ever. 

The guards forbid anyone to talk to Cleon or they would be beaten badly. 

Dom moved over next to Falron."

"Do you think he'll survive?" Dom asked.

"Yes. Cleon is strong and so is his love to survive" What Falron meant by that was that Cleon's love to survive was Kel….

~ In Corus ~

Kel was curled up in a ball crying softly on the bed in her room. Seaver and Neal still in the room watched their Kel worriedly.

"It's been hours since she has said a word" Seaver commented.

The room fell into a nerve-racking silence. What would happen to the baby? Kel asked herself. Would it grow to know its father?

Seaver knew nothing about the child that grew in his friend. But he did know that he had feelings for Kel.

A/N: MWHAHAH! We all needed a new guy that liked our lil Kel.

Cleon, Dom and Neal have been so OVERPLAYED! I am sorry about the last chapter. I forgot to put a disclaimer. So I'll put one on this chapter for sure!! Dun Sue!!!! Please guys review . I need them to survive!! So pleeeeeasssseeee review!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters. They are just puppets in my wonderful plot!


	4. A New Generation

****

A/N: Okay I know I haven't updated in awhile. But I think its time for an update. Thanks for any reviews. I hope to make this chapter just a little but longer.

Years have passed since that fateful day in which Kelandry found out about her husband. She was devastated. But she kept up hope, which many people doubted. She often heard "He's dead, Marry a wealthy man for your children's sake. But she never listened. Kel regretted not telling till the day she died, which was much sooner then most expected. Her son and daughter were only 10 when she died. Both promised their mother that they would always follow their dreams and that is what they did.

Kyla was a stubborn redheaded girl, who decided she would follow in her mother's footsteps. She was training with her Mother's friend Falron. He was helping with staffs. Sometimes he would mention something about her mother and that would make her train harder. She had to be strong.

Ethan on the other have was passive aggressive person. His sandy brown hair often hid his bright green eyes. He had the Gift and decided to be trained. Uncle Neal was helping him slowly how heal someone. 

The day that Kyla and Ethan were going off to their separate schools to be trained when a mysterious stranger came to Pirates Swoop. Which had been their home for the last year. The stranger was cloaked in a black wool cloak. He had a slight limp. Kyla and Ethan watched from a tower as Uncle Neal walked over to the stranger with right hand on sword hilt and left hand glowing an emerald green. He pushed back the man's hood to reveal long tangled fire red hair. Neal's eyes went wide. He said something and the man nodded and they gave each other a hug. 

"Who do you think the person is?" Kyla asked her brother.

"No clue, Kyla. But a least now your not the only carrot top in the swoop" he grinned. Kyla punched him in the arm.  
"Shut it!" she laughed.

"Want to go see who it is?" Ethan asked. He was always the curious one. His sister nodded and the two ran down into the courtyard.

"Uncle Neal who's the person?" Kyla questioned. The stranger stared at Kyla and Ethan, His jaw just hanging slightly open.

Neal looked at Kyla and Ethan. How was he going to do this? How was he going to tell his godchildren that this was their father, Cleon.

"Its nice to meet you too. My name is Cleon" the red headed man said.

"You too sir" Kyla said formally. Ethan followed in suit.

Cleon was amazed at his children. His son looked much like his mother, His daughter looked so much like him, it was remarkable. 

"Your our father aren't you" Kyla asked, her face showing no emotion. Cleon nodded. 

"Yes..Yes I am" He said quietly in a raspy voice.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!

*Diclaimer* I do not own any TP characters.


	5. Is it True?

****

A/N: I've been in a very creative mood lately so I'm writing yet another chapter. I want to thank all who reviewed. I noticed a few grammatically errors. Oh look I'm starting to sound like my Language Arts teacher. Well, I'm going to try to update tomorrow also but I'm not completely sure on it. It's up to how my brain is working… Well onto the story!

Ethan and Kyla just stood there looking at their newly found father. Ethan glanced at his sister every once and awhile. 

"This is impossible. Our father is dead" Ethan stated. Kyla covered her face.

"Dimwit.. That was never proven" Kyla stated firmly.

Cleon grinned as he watched his children bickering. He was going to have explain where he had been for the last eleven some odd years. 

"I still don't believe that's our father" Ethan scowled. Kyla was almost ready to hit her brother on the side of his head. Hard. 

"Okay lets see. I have red hair, he has red hair. It just HAPPENS to be the same shade as mine" Kyla said.

"Yah like our father was the only red hair in the WHOLE kingdom" he retorted. 

"Okay you got me there but…" she glanced at Cleon. "Do you have a pendant with a peach blossom bud engraved on it sir?" she asked formally. Cleon nodded and pulled out a worn and scratched pendant. 

"It kept me alive" He whispered in his raspy voice. Kyla and Ethan pulled out two pendants just like his. 

Ethan and Kyla ran to their father and hugged him tight. Cleon was skin and bones, he was no longer his solid lean self. You could feel his skin pulled taut against his ribs. 

"Neal is there a room where the three of us could talk?" he asked casually. His children releasing him from their tight grip. Neal nodded and gestured for the small-reunited family to follow him. He took them down a range of stairs and through a hallway then into a room that had a musty smell to it. A queen-size bed sat in the corner, a small oak wardrobe and a glass vase with a long dead rose in it where the only things in the room.

Kyla and Ethan flopped onto the large bed. Cleon stood next to Neal.

"Where's Kel?" Cleon questioned Neal. Kyla, Ethan and Neal all looked down.

"She's dead..she died last year" Neal said quietly. This was probably one of the worst things to him at that point and time. What little color was in his face drained. He looked crestfallen,

A/N: Next chapter will be soon!! Read and Review!


End file.
